Punch, Kick, Scream!
by RANDOMNESS220
Summary: A girl meets this Boy online and he witnesses something tragic... will he ever talk to her again?
1. Well

**So this story will have it all! hope yall enjoy. WAY more to come but it my be later cause after all i still have to go to schoo. ;)**

**What will I do?**

My life is CRAP! My dad is a drunk and my mom is a drug junkie! I am the only child and when they are not there normal self (if they're ever normal) I get abused. That's all they ever do anymore is abuse me and get high and drunk. Gosh some times I just wanna run away! Have you ever felt that way? That you just wanna pack up and leave this old crappy life behind and start a brand new one with lots of friends and caring parents. Well stop dreaming cause that will never happen in this life time sweetie. Trust me. There's something im forgetting…… what is it….. oh yea that's it….. my name. So hi my name is Trinity Carter its kinda ironic that my name means peace and love but my life is the complete opposite of that. It is a living hell. Today when I got home from school I wasn't excepting what happened. As I was lying down in pain I reflected what had happened:

"_I got home from school to see this lovely sight. My mom was on her bed passed out while my dad was passed out on the couch with like 20 bottles of Jack smashed into the floor around him. I slipped around the smashed bottles and headed up to my room. I quietly shut my door. If they woke up now I would surly get beat. I made sure my door was shut then I went over to my bed to relax. I had no homework today so I went on my computer to look up stuff and check my webpage. I was on my web site when some random dude started to im me. He asked me if I had an aim. I said yup I sure do. So he gave his email to me and I gave him mine. We were talking for a while and I found out he was in a band, his name was Nick, and he lived in the Dallas area. He was really cute. He asked if I had a web cam and I was like yup so we started web chatting. We laughed and talked and really learned a lot about each other. He looked really familiar but I couldn't pin point who he looked like. I heard someone coming up the stairs I thought oh my mom is just going to the bathroom. So I didn't worry about the noise the next actions happened in a flash: my door flew open, I was slapped outta my chair and I tried to close the chat window but I couldn't. Now this boy I just met is witnessing what my life is truly like. Punch, Kick, Scream….. her fists hit my face and stomach I was used to the pain of my mothers hand but now it felt even worse. Every blow got harder and more painful. I could feel the hot blood slither down my neck and down my back. "You worthless piece of crap" then she kicked me and stumbled out of my bed room. I lifted my self slowly up off the floor and went back to my computer. The chat window was still up but the web cam wasn't. There was only a message that said "you shouldn't have to put up with that!__" If only he understood. I closed down the chat and went to my bathroom. I had done this for way to long. Cleaning these cuts was like a second nature to me. Every time I touched a cut with the alcohol it stun with such an intense burn it was addicting but it hurt. About 2 hours later when I finally finished I went down to the washer and put my bloody clothes in. I would have to try to explain to my friends how I go my newly found bruises. I had gotten really good at lying, so my friends believed everything that I had told them. Soccer was my main excuse. "Oh it's just a soccer injury….. Yup I got kicked again…… yup I fell down really hard" they always believed me. "Cant wait!" (She said sarcastically) I hated lying to my friends. It tore me apart in side every time I did. I slowly made my way to my bed……….."_

And that's where we are now. I shuttered at my flash back. I wonder really what Nick had thought. Will he ever talk to me again.... idk…… this sucks! Why can't I have jus one peaceful thing in my life? Gosh this bed feels so nice compared to my floor……… I scooted my head up to my pillow and laid my head down to rest. But for some strange reason I couldn't shut off my mind. I just kept thinking about Nick and if what he witnessed will cause him not to speak to me again. Great it is 4a.m and I sill haven't gotten any sleep. School is gonna be a drag. Not only because of my lack of sleep but because my mind has been on Nick all night. I bet he's gonna be on my mind for the entire day. I wish would log on so I could ask him if everything is still alright between us. I really hope it is because he was truly the only real friend that I had. All my other ones were just to fake. They were the type of people that if you did something "un-cool" they wouldn't talk to you until the issue was completely done and over with. Which in my case was a lot. Even though I was the school's top athlete they would still shun me cause I wore the wrong pants or because I didn't have a boyfriend. Damn it! Its 5a.m well I guess I might as well go take a shower and begin my daily routine of covering up my bruises. I was almost done with my routine when I herd the chat window open and I had a message it was from Nick……

***Let me Know what you think... this is my first time writing...... Reviews Please.***


	2. School

**Well Here you go! Hope you like it (:**

I finished up... and went into my room….. I proceeded to get dressed but I was interrupted by Nick asking for a web chat. I got dressed and accepted the invitation. I still haven't read the first message….. When I looked at the screen Nick didn't look like him self, it looked like he had been up all night like me. I asked him what was wrong. And all he said was that he couldn't sleep. It was kinda hard to believe him because I could tell by his voice that he had just got done crying. "Nick….. I would love to be able to talk to you all day but…." I couldn't finish my sentence because he logged off…. I finally saw that message that he sent it said….. "Trinity from what I witnessed yesterday I can see that you have an extremely hard life. I would love to help you through it. I just need to understand it more. I was up all last night replaying that scene in my head and every time I saw you get hit I could feel the pain that you felt. Tears just streamed down my face when I saw you not fighting back. Why didn't you fight back? Well I hope you still wanna be my friend." I was speechless Nick a boy that I had only known for a couple of hours wanted to help me. Im so confused….. Now it's off to school. Great now I get to go face my so called friends and get to make up a story all over again! I just love my oh so perfect life….. Don't you? I didn't think so. Ugh -_- Here I go.

I gathered my backpack and car keys and headed out my bedroom. I checked to make sure that it was locked. I know you're probably thinking "Why is she locking her bedroom door?" well the answer is: so my nosy parents don't go snooping around. The last time I left my bedroom unlocked I found my mom sprawled across my bed and my room was TRASHED! I don't need to come home to that again. It was going to be a ruff day anyways. I continued down the stairs quietly and quickly, so I could make it out of the house before my parents woke up. Closing my house door I let out a sigh of relief. "Now all I have to do is make it through the day and ill be good" I said to my self in a hopeful way. I knew in my mind that it was going to be very hard to get through this day, but I have to try I only have 1 semester then im off to college! It felt so good to be in the comfort of my Ford F-150. Gosh I love this truck it has been through so much! It's like my sibling I never had. It has helped me through a lot, between the blood, drama and all the times I've ran away. Gosh I could NEVER part with this car. It's truly my best friend ever. I know you're thinking "Gosh what a psycho this girl must be. Her best friend is a TRUCK" well to be honest with you I really don't care what you think cause how do I know that your not jus some low life that has nothing better to do than read this book im writing about my life. Wow you must be some kind of creeper. For those of you who are reading this cause you can relate well I fell for ya. So back to the story. Im riding to school and I am thinking of the perfect story to tell my friends when all of a sudden I realize something if they were really my friends they would see past my lies and ask how I really got them. Wow I have some really crappy friends! I finally pulled up to the school and parked in "my" spot. Being top athlete gets you some really cool things like your own parking spot! Whoop Whoop! And it's right in front. Brace yourself for what's about to happen next its gonna shock you! Maybe...So I step out of the car and you will never guess who was there…. Go on guess…..if you guessed Nick you are so right! I was so shocked to see him here…..

"Hey Trinity…" he said softly.

"Um….. Hey Nick." WTF what was he doing here the last time I talked to him he was on my computer screen and now he's right in front of me OMG!

"Well not that im not happy you're here I really am im just a little shocked."I told him truthfully.

"Trinity I couldn't stop thinking about you when I saw what happened last night so I remembered where you said you went to school and I got transferred here so I could watch out for you and make sure that you are safe all the time. I know that I only met you last night but I felt as if I have known you for a long time. Last night you became my friend and I protect my friends. Plus I can help make the lies about the bruises more convincing. I could be the eye witness who was there with you when you fell down at your own personal soccer practice because you were so hard at work and you didn't notice there was a hole in the goal box. How does that sound to you? Would you mind if I stayed here? " He explained

Wow did he really just say that to me? Am I still dreaming? No I can't be I remember waking up this morning. So this is really happening he is really here and is willing to help me get better and help me lie. Wow he is such a great guy!

"Yes that sounds like the perfect plan. And I would love it if you would stay here you are one of my true friends who likes me for who I am and not just because im a top athlete at this school." I replied. He smiled and I about died his smile was so perfect….. this was going to be a perfect day no matter what anyone else does to me or says to me…. As long as im with him my day will be absolutely perfect. Whoa! Wait a minute! I just met this guy and im falling for him? What the hell is wrong with me! He shows up and offers to help me and I fall for the guy…. Way to go Trinity you are gonna run him away with this….. Ugh idek if he feels the same way….. But god I sure hope he does cause every single minute im with him I fall for him more! Gosh stop it Trinity! Just get through being friends first then you can start really liking him… But wow he is still smiling at me and it's just so peaceful….. So we headed to the building….. And guess what today must be my lucky day because he has ALL the same classes with me! And I get to be his escort for the entire day! Whoo! So we got his schedule and his locker and His locker is right by mine! How lucky am I? We headed to our lockers…. Talking and laughing the entire way…. People kept starring at us cause he was the "new kid" and I was already so close to him….. As we rounded the corner to our lockers I saw that my "friends" were camped out side my locker waiting for me... Great! Just what I needed my friends to Q&A the new kid…. Ugh! As we got closer to our lockers my friends slowly turned to see my and Carter coming up and they started to whisper and giggle….. Im never gonna live this down!

"Hey Trinity who's your new friend?" Cristy the whore of the group greeted us.

"This is Nick he's new here and im showing him around" I replied in the snottiest way possible, she was really getting on my nerves and it was just the beginning of the day! If that whore even tries to flirt with him I will rip out her fake ass extensions and kick her ass! HE IS MINE! Oh good lord what has happened to me! I have never been jealous of Cristy and I still aint but she will never and I mean NEVER touch Him!

"Oh well hi Nick and welcome to out wonderful high school I hope your time here will be very pleasurable." Cristy winked and passed by him touching his shoulder with her hand in such a way that it pissed me off. The rest of the group followed her and they always kept looking back to see if I was still with him cause as soon I was away from him they would pounce! But what surprised me was that Nick wasn't even paying attention to them his eyes were locked on me and how I was acting seemed to fascinate him… weird? Did he even notice them or was he starring at me the entire time? All I knew was that I couldn't leave him alone at all! Other wise Cristy would pounce and take him to the dark side! And I couldn't let that happen Nick was to sweet and caring to be apart of her gang. Plus I couldn't do that to him… let him be apart of that mess…. Cuz that's was Cristy was… messy! And all she did was sleep wit ha guy then let his ego drop and then crush him with her perfectly manicured hands… ugh she annoys me! I know that she is supposed to be my friend and all… but you know that saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? well that's what im doing with her and her group.

**Review Please!**


	3. I Knew IT!

**Well Sorry for the long wait I am super busy so these next few may take a while! But enjoy!**

**Btw the song in this is an original! No Steals!**

So we had finally managed to get to our lockers and put our stuff up. I told Nick what books he would need for the classes. We need books for Math English Science and History but none for athletics or choir (Yes the top athlete is in choir) the first couple of periods went by really fast… they we all boring anyways but I sat by Nick so the boredom was worth it … Now we are just sitting here in choir and listening to what song we are going to do next….

"Do we have any volunteers to try out the first solo?" Mr. Luke asked us. Personally I hated singing solos but a few hands were raised one of them included Nick…

"Ahh Nicholas why don't you come up and try" Mr. Luke gave Nick the sheet music.

"Umm….. Mr. Luke could I play the piano as I sang?" Nick asked in the cutest voice (AHHH there I go again gosh when will u snap outta it… stay focused… OMG he is sitting down at the piano… EEP)

Nick's voice filled the room as he started to sing:

_Wishing that you could see,_

_All of this pain inside of me,_

_Everyday I put on a mask it shows im alright, _

_But the truth comes out at night,_

_Did you every really love me?_

_Did you ever wanna hold me?_

_Is this really ment to be?_

_Or is it just a stupid fantasy?_

_Every time that I see your face,_

_Its always in a crowed place,_

_Every time that I see your crowd,_

_I just wanna scream out loud!_

_Did you every really love me?_

_Did you ever wanna hold me?_

_Is this really ment to be?_

_Or is it just make believe_

_You always choose your girls first,_

_They always say that your boyfriends the worst,_

_I miss those times when it was jus you and me,_

_Sitting under that old oak tree,_

_Did you every really love me?_

_Did you ever wanna hold me?_

_Ever thought that it was make believe?_

_Or just a good fantasy?_

_Where is that girl with whom I fell in love?_

_Cause she's not the girl I see above,_

_If you ever find her will you let her know?_

_I will always love her so._

_Did you every really love me?_

_Did you ever wanna hold me?_

_Is this really ment to be?_

_Or just a stupid fantasy_

_As I lay down and take my last breath _

_I finally see you never truly loved me._

Nick ended with a nice piano solo. His voice sounded so familiar…. Hmmm where have I herd it before… OMG he is one of the Jonas Brothers! But how could no body recognize him… oh that's right this dumb ass school never listens to anything but rap… eww I will tell him later to watch out… but I can't believe it!

"Nicholas that was brilliant… I think we will just have you sing that song as a solo! You were absolutely amazing! " Mr. Luke started clapping and the entire class joined in… Nick got embarrassed and a slight blush crept to his cheeks…. (Ugh why does he keep doing these adorable things that make me like him even more… its like he wants me to like him but I promised my self that I wouldn't start showing my likeness for him until I knew for sure that he liked me too… I hope its soon.) Nick walked over to me.

"So what did you think Trinity?" He asked… he looked like he was worried that I wouldn't like it or something.

"Well I have to say im impressed… you have quite the voice… you should be in a band" I hinted to see if he would catch on that I knew that he was a member of Jonas.

"…."Nick grew silent. Oh Crap wtf did I jus do…..

"ummm Nick?"still no response…. Several minutes passed and still no response….. OH NO I think I broke Nick Jonas!

"well, well, well someone catches on fast" Nick finally replied.

**Plesae Review! and what do u think should happen next?**


End file.
